ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi
Orochi (Not Maga-Orochi or Mega Orochi) is a weaker variant of Maga-Orochi from Ultraman Orb. Though not as powerful as its Maga or Mega counterparts, it is still very stong. History Project D: Worlds Collide In Project D: Worlds Collide, Orochi was summoned by a dying Jugrus Jaggler as a last resort to defeat Ultraman Card. Jugrus fused himself with the beast, giving it more strength as well as giving it new forms. Orochi (Movie) Orochi shows up in the movie as the main antagonistic force. Only its egg and larva forms are seen. Forms - Orochi= Orochi Its immature larva form, taken on just after hatching. Abilities *Orochi Thunderclap: Orochi can fire a powerful lightning ray from its mouth. *Durability: Orochi's body is able to withstand beam attacks. *Electrocution: Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. *Self Healing: Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. *Strength: Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. - Gatanorochi= Gatanorochi A fusion of Orochi and Gatanothor. Body Features *Tentacles: Many tentacles sprout from the sides of its body. It can have these tentacles stretch out to great lengths to ensnare distant foes. It can also use these tentacles to lash out as weapons. *Pincers: 2 giant pincers on the end of its longest tentacles. These pincers can be used effectively in melee combat. *Shell: A gigantic shell that can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. *Upside-down head: Self-explanatory. Abilities *Petrifaction Beam: A purple beam of energy from the portion of shell above its head. This beam actually pierces through the opponent's body and turns them into stone in just few seconds. *Shadow Mist: Using its unnatural powers, Gatanorochi can cause never-ending darkness to plague the earth. When spreading, the darkness takes the form of black clouds that can kill small beings, like humans, on contact. And for the larger beings, it causes explosion when come into contact. *Rope Attacking: Gatanorochi can push his strong rope, like an umbilical cord, into the ground, and have it pop up, striking his enemy. - Zettorochi= Zettorochi A fusion of Orochi and Zetton. Abilities *Zetton Final Beam: By catching an incoming beam with its hands and when combing its fists, Zettorochi can absorb any energy beam based attacks with the hands and convert the energy into its own and reflecting the energy as a stream of missile-strength, purplish energy waves from the hands. These waves are very powerful, able to bring down opponents in a single shot due to its fatigue-inducing powers. If aimed correctly, this can kill Ultras with a single use if the beam strikes their color timer. *One Trillion Degree Fireball: Zettorochi can emit and launch a variety of yellow fire balls from its mouth. These fireballs range in power with explosive results, vary from being small and weak, which can be fired in rapid succession, to being bigger and more powerful (about the size of its face), creating entire explosions that are larger than itself and are capable of overwhelming the strongest of foes and energy shields. *Zetton Barrier: When attacked, Zettorochi can create and erect a large, powerful crystal-like energy force field shield around its entire body that is capable of protecting him from all but the strongest of attacks. Should Zettorochi close the force field while being attacked, projectiles will be bounced directly back at the source. However, the barrier has an opening at the top, and does not shield it from attacks thrown from above. *Zetton Light Bullet: Zettorochi fire light balls from the yellow spot at its face. It also can be fired rapidly. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Zettorochi is capable of instantly teleporting itself short distances. *Red Beam: Zettorochi can fire a red-coloured beam from the head. - Bassorochi= Bassorochi A fusion of Orochi and Basser. Abilities *Flight: Being a bird-like monster, Bassorochi can fly at an incredible speed. *Aerokinesis: True to its title, Bassorochi can manipulate wind to its liking, creating vortex and miniature cyclones. **Basser Storm: By flying in a circle, Bassorochi can create an enormous black cloud that releases several tornadoes with enough magnitude to rip off and pull up parts of buildings. One of these tornadoes is big enough for Bassorochi himself to fit into. The use of this storm has a domino effect to weather patterns around the globe, causing world wide storms and erratic weather patterns such as snowstorms in Egypt. **Basser Shockwave: By flapping its wings, Bassorochi can build up air pressure to release a large shockwave. - Grandorochi= Grandorochi A fusion of Orochi and Grand King. Abilities *Drill Empower: Grandorochi's hands can spin at a rapid speed to become energy drills. *Grand Laser: Grandorochi can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material, including its own armour. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects or cut through an Ultra's armour, although it can still deal heavy damage to the latter. *Shockwave Emission: Grandorochi can unleash an energy burst which causes the ground shake. *Grand Perforation: Grandorochi can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a small city. *Burrowing: Grandorochi can burrow underground at a moderate speed. - Japporochi= Japporochi A fusion of Orochi and Jappa. Abilities *Underwater Adaptation: Japporochi is capable of living in an aquatic environment. *Invisibility: Japporochi can turn invisible to travel unseen. *Jappa Odor: Japporochi constantly releases a strong smell from his body that easily deters enemies. This can pollute a large area of water quickly or can be released as a toxic white smoke from it's mouth. *Jappa Water Flow: Japporochi can fire a concentrated beam of green polluted water from the tip of its nose. While the beam behaves like a liquid when Japporochi fires it, it acts like a conventional beam weapon when colliding with objects. *Jappa Suction: From the suction cups on his arms, Japporochi can pull enemies towards him as the suction cups "inhale". - Pandorochi= Pandorochi A fusion of Orochi and Pandon. Abilities *Fire Stream: A stream of fire from either or both of its heads that are hot enough to set desert sand on fire. *Pandon Fireball: Pandorochi can encase itself in a fireball to act as a means of air transportation. Said fireball also acts as an artificial sun, so much so that it brings a serious heatwave to a nearby city. **Defense Shield: The Pandon Fireball has a protective shield surrounding it that repels otherwise counteracting forces. *Pandon Fireball Flame Bullets: Pandorochi is capable of shooting out small fireballs from its mouths. - Musou Orochi= Musou Orochi A fusion of Orochi and normal counterparts of the King Demon Beasts. Its full name is Heavenly Devil Maga Musou Orochi. Inspired by this. Abilities *Powers of Other King Demon Beast: Musou Orochi can utilize the powers of other King Demon Beasts in addition to its devolved form's original powers. **Orochi Thunderclap: Its original attack, but instead of a single beam, Orochi can unleash more than a single bolt of energy blast. **Electrocution: Musou Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. **Self Healing: Musou Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. **Strength: Musou Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. This is shown when it is able to stop Orb's Trident Slash by grabbing the Orb Slugger Lance. **Spikes: Musou Orochi has spikes on its body which can weaken foes by impaling them with said spikes. **Zetton Light Bullet: Zetton's power, launching an energy ball from its mouth. **Basser Storm: Basser's power, Orochi can manipulate multitudes of cyclones to its liking. **Grand King Flash: Grand King's power, it was shown as a beam that can penetrate almost anything, leaving behind holes upon impact. **Jappa Odor: Jappa's ability, launching rancid breath from its mouth. Like the original, this attack may not be lethal but is enough to temporarily disorientate the opponent. **Pandon Fireball Flame Bullets: Pandon's power, aimlessly launching fireballs from its body. **Tentacles: Orochi can unleash numerous tentacles from its body. This ability is presumed to have inherited from Gatanothor. ***Electrocution: After strangling its opponents, these tentacles can unleash electric voltage. - Akuma Orochi= Akuma Orochi A fusion of Musou Orochi and Jugrus Jaggler. It also takes on Jugrus' features at the torso. Abilities *Akuma Katana: Akuma Orochi is capable of imbuing the Snake Heart Sword with powerful energy to release perform deadly attacks. **Akuma Flame Katana: A flame-based attack, it is exactly the same as the Orb/Card Flame Calibur. **Akuma Water Katana: A water-based attack, it is exactly the same as the Orb/Card Water Calibur. **Akuma Ground Katana: A earth-based attack, it is exactly the same as the Orb/Card Ground Calibur. **Akuma Wind Katana: A wind-based attack, it is exactly the same as the Orb/Card Wind Calibur. **Akuma Supreme Katana: An elemental attack that is exactly the same as the Orb/Card Supreme Calibur. **Serpent-Hearted Blade Crescent Moon Shockwave: Jaggler's second finisher, Akuma Orochi unleashes a dark red crescent-shaped energy slash from his sword to the opponent. The impact cause the opponent to receive electrocution. *Akuma Orochi has all the abilities of Gatanorochi, Zettorochi, Bassorochi, Grandorochi, Japporochi and Pandorochi. - Pupa= Pupa An unseen pupa form encased in an underground chrysalis for it to grow into Yamata no Orochi. - Yamata no Orochi= Yamata no Orochi The fully matured imago form of Orochi. Abilities *Yamata no Thunderclap: An improved variant of Orochi's main attack, can be launched either from its mouth or eyes. *Powers of Other King Demon Beast: Yamata no Orochi can utilize the powers of other King Demon Beasts in addition to its devolved form's original powers. **Orochi Thunderclap: Its original attack, but instead of a single beam, Yamata no Orochi can unleash more than a single bolt of energy blast. **Zetton Light Bullet: Zetton's power, launching an energy ball from its mouth. **Basser Storm: Basser's power, Yamata no Orochi can manipulate multitudes of cyclones to its liking. **Grand King Flash: Grand King's power, it was shown as a beam that can penetrate almost anything, leaving behind holes upon impact. **Jappa Odor: Jappa's ability, launching rancid breath from its mouth. Like the original, this attack may not be lethal but is enough to temporarily disorientate the opponent. **Pandon Fireball Flame Bullets: Pandon's power, aimlessly launching fireballs from its body. *Tentacles: Yamata no Orochi can unleash numerous tentacles from its body. This ability is presumed to have inherited from Gatanothor. **Electrocution: After strangling its opponents, these tentacles can unleash electric voltage. It can also perform this ability by using its smalle heads. *Consumption: Yamata no Orochi can consume almost anything in its path. **Energy Absorb: Yamata no Orochi can absorb any beam attacks, even the strongest ones, such the Card Supreme Calibur. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Orochi Variations